This invention pertains to tools, and more particularly to a prepackaged kit of tools and a method of assembling and packaging a kit of tools.
In recent years, decks have become an increasingly popular home improvement. A simple deck is relatively easy to build, and accordingly deck construction is often carried out by the homeowner. Recognizing this trend, many retail building supply establishments offer pre-cut deck kits which can be purchased by the homeowner.
Certain tools are necessary in constructing a deck. It is often the case that the homeowner may have some, but not all, of such tools.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a prepackaged kit of tools, containing substantially all tools necessary to carry out construction of a deck or the like. It is a further object of the invention to provide a prepackaged kit of tools in which the tools can be viewed by the potential purchaser prior to purchase. It is a further object of the invention to provide a kit of tools which contains a sufficient quantity and character of tools to assist a homeowner in constructing even a relatively complex deck or like structure.
In accordance with the invention, a prepackaged kit of tools includes a post level, a frame-type level, one or more marking instruments, and a square. The tools are contained together in a package. The package preferably provides visual access to the tools when the tools are contained within the package. In a preferred form, the package is made up of a panel having a front surface against which the tools are placed, and a web of transparent material bonded to the front surface of the panel to retain the tools in predetermined positions thereon. The web of transparent material is preferably shrink-wrapped onto the front surface of the panel, and includes an adhesive on its rear surface for contacting the front surface of the panel in locations between the tools to adhere to the panel.
In addition to the post level and the frame-type level, the kit further includes a line level. The one or more marking instruments contained in the prepackaged kit consist of a chalk line reel and a pencil. A container of chalk is preferably included in the kit for filling the chalk line reel.
The invention further contemplates a method of assembling and packaging a kit of tools. The method consists of providing a panel having a front surface, and placing the following tools against the front surface of the panel: a post level; a frame-type level; one or more marking instruments; and a square. A transparent wrap material is placed over the tools, and wrap material is bonded to the front surface of the panel in locations between the tools to maintain the tools in position on the panel front surface. The tools which are assembled and packaged into the kit are substantially as summarized previously.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.